Amber
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Female |Date of birth = Age 1995 |Height = 5'10" (177 cm) "adult" |Weight = 177 lbs. (80 kg) "adult" |Address = 325 Nyūtoshoku Street |Allegiance = Z Fighters |FamConnect = Future Amber (alternate timeline counterpart) Dave (father) Tee (mother) Baxter (brother) Bax2 (husband) Bax1 (father-in-law) Ivy (mother-in-law) Ethan (son) Zach (son) Amb2 (sister-in-law) Onia (cousin) }} Amber (アンバー, Anbā) is a Saiyan who later marries Bax2 and becomes a loving mother of Ethan and Zach. She is also the older sister of Baxter. She was at first to be introduced shy and a fearful girl not knowing her powers and abilities, but later when she gets older, she develops a more mature attitude into her personality with this being included, she can get tempered very easily, which sometimes causes her to have angry outbursts seen several times throughout the series. Despite this, she has shown her love for Bax2 and their sons many times throughout the series. Appearance Amber is a tough woman with short shaggy brown hair a moderately curvaceous figure and a lighter skin color. As a child, Amber's appearance consisted of a blue bikini, pink gloves and white boots, and a pink cape. Amber kept this appearance until the 100th World Martial Arts Tournament where she dawned a Blue and Pink Battle Armor with only one Pink metal strap on her right trap muscle and shoulder. She also wears white gloves with pink wrist bands and white boots with pink in the front of her toe shoes. In the beginning of the Amb2 Saga her armor is shown more of a darker blue and a hotter pink unlike from the Champion King saga of her battle armor. Personality Biography Background Technique and special abilities * Flight - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. * Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. Amber's ki attacks seem to have a unique pinkish flame detailing. * Kamehameha - An energy attack that follows the opponent. Transformations Super Saiyan Amber achieves this form during her fight with Champion King while Bax2 was in his Super Saiyan state form too after having a hardblow in him. She is able to do so without a strong emotion unlike most initial Super Saiyan transformations, but can still do it with strong emotion. Super Saiyan 2 Amber attains this transformation shortly after achieving Super Saiyan for the first time. Her Hair completely spikes up while being surrounded in electrical energy around herself. Super Saiyan Third Grade Legendary Super Saiyan Amber has access to the Legendary Super Saiyan form, which is thought to be the true form of a Saiyan. While in this state, she acquires a much bulkier and more muscular frame and a green aura. She bears a striking resemblance to Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, although she is more feminine in appearance. In this form, Amber's Saiyan Armor grows with her with her body, staying intact after the transformation, however, her increase in muscle mass gives her Pink Strap to break off, upon returning back to normal her Pink Strap on her Battle Armor comes back. Super Saiyan Infinity Battles List of Characters killed by Amber Trivia *There was a different Amber in Azure's timeline. The only thing about that Amber was that she sat on Azure's face *Over the course of the series, Bax2 encounters Amber several times between their first meeting and the 100th World Martial Arts Tournament. *Her influence on her husband is a running gag in the series: despite being one of the most powerful beings in the universe, Bax2 is always terrified by his wife when she is angry especially if he's done something to her. *Amber has fought almost every member of her family at some point in the anime series. She fought against Bax2 in the 100th World Martial Arts Tournament, she fought Ethan and Zach to train then while they were kids. Gallery Category:DBF Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tournament fighters Category:Saiyans Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists Category:Mothers Category:Z Fighters Category:Wives Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBFF Characters